


A real MACO Operation

by Schussel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schussel/pseuds/Schussel
Summary: Malcolm Reed wakes up from a coma after an accident. He is very surprised to learn that someone was watching over him the whole time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This happens after the Xindi conflict is over. Hayes and Hawkins didn't die. Yes, I'm in denial, Hayes is not dead!
> 
> I apologize for my bad english, it is only my second language.

He looked so fragile lying there on the bio bed. He was hooked up to all sorts of medical instruments. The low beeping was soothing. Some nights ago the beeping suddenly became loud and angry. Phlox had been hurrying to stabilize the patient. He succeeded, but for a while it was very critical. He had been watching helplessly from the side of the room.  
He came here every night. As soon as his work was done, he rushed into the mess hall to eat and then he came to sickbay. Sometimes he brought some of his work with him. He stayed until he was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He had little sleep. Barely enough to maintain his strength.

"Major, don't you think you should return to your quarters?"

Phlox asked that question every night.

"With your permission, Doctor, I would like to stay a little longer."

"I'm concerned about your health, Major. You don't help Lieutenant Reed by weakening yourself."

"I know Doctor. But I like to stay anyway. Only a while, then I will leave."

"As you wish."

He kept staring at the pale face. Usually the man was so full of life. Always prepared for a confrontation. Seeing him so motionless was very unsettling. Some time ago this face was bruised due to his attacks. He had given the Lieutenant a real good ass kicking. And a part of him had enjoyed it. He hadn't enjoyed the bruised kidney quite as much.  
He stayed for another three hours, then he walked back to his cabin. He was going to have a hard day tomorrow and needed at least a few hours sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Malcolm tried to get up. He felt very weak. Phlox had told him that he had been in a coma for almost two weeks. After he woke up, he had spent another week in sickbay, constantly protesting that he wanted to return to duty. Given how shaky his legs were, maybe it was a good idea to rest some more.

"Slowly, Lieutenant."

Phlox supported him, to get off the bed. He waited until he felt stable enough on his feet to return to his quarters. He took a shower and after he put on his clothes, he almost felt human again. He felt exhausted and was thankful that he wouldn't return to duty for another two days.

Later that day he made a visit to the armory and talked to his crew. Everyone greeted him warmly and expressed relieve to see him recover. Everyone, except Major Hayes. He stood in front of his console and worked. When Malcolm said 'Hello', the MACO just briefly exchanged some courtesies with him and returned to his work. Not that Malcolm expected differently from him.  
He also stopped in engineering and was told that the malfunction that caused the accident was fixed. The accident that had sent him into his long sleep. An overload had caused an explosion and Malcolm had been buried under debris. He had suffered heavy head injuries. Phlox had done his best to repair the damage but Malcolm had slipped into a coma.

\----------

"Hey Malcolm."

He looked up from his plate and saw Trip approaching the table.

"It is good so see you have your appetite back. We were all very worried about you."

The Commander smiled at him broadly.

"Did anything special happen while I was knocked out?"

"No, everything was business as usual."

Suddenly Malcolm got sad.

"I can imagine. If I had died in that accident, it wouldn't have a big impact."

"How can you say that? What about your family and friends who would miss you?"

"My family wouldn't care much. Maybe except for my sister."

"Malcolm, they are your family. Off course they'd miss you!"

'What you call a family.', he thought. But didn't say it aloud. He just looked at his plate.

"I would have missed you. We are friends aren't we?"

"Sure, we are."

Trip looked at him very seriously.

"Honestly Malcolm. I'm not the only one on this ship would would have missed you. The Captain, Hoshi, Travis. And people you wouldn't expect to."

"Who do you mean?"

"Uhm ... well ... no one in particular. I just thought, there are certainly other people who like you."

He knew Trip long enough to recognize that he tried to hide something.

"No, you said 'And people you wouldn't expect to'. Who do you mean?"

"No, it was a slip of tongue. I only assume it is that way."

It was a slip of tongue all right. But Malcolm was sure Trip knew who he was talking about.

"Trip, tell me. Did there anything happen while I was unconscious?"

Trip murdered a potato on his plate with his fork and tried to avoid to look at Reed.

"Trip!"

"Malcolm, I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because ... it feels not right. If he didn't talk to you himself."

"He? Who's he? And what do you mean it feels not right?"

"I feel like I saw something I was not supposed to see."

"That didn't stop you before! Usually you can't wait to spread information all over the ship."

Trip looked hurt at that. He injured a few carrots but left them dying on his plate, got up and left the mess hall.

\----------

Malcolm pressed the chime. When Trip opened he held the bottle up.

"I came with a peace offering."

"All right, come in."

A minute later the two men sat with a drink in hand.

"Trip, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you can't keep a secret."

"It's alright Malcolm. It's just in this case. I'm a bit confused about this."

"What did 'he' do?"

"Malcolm please don't ask."

"Trip, please. I have a feeling this could be important."

"What makes you say that?"

"Your reaction. You are the type of guy who takes most things lightly. That's what I meant that you like spreading information. But you do know when to take something seriously. And you do in this case. And it has to do with me. Please, tell me."

Trip seemed to discuss something with his drink. Then the beverage seemed to have said something rude and got swallowed.

"You had a visitor."

"In sickbay?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"As far as I know quite a few times."

"A few times? Who? And how do you know?"

"I walked into sickbay one night because I needed Phlox to treat a burn I got in engineering. There I saw him sitting at your bed. The curtains were not completely closed and I got a glimpse. Then I started noticing that he looked tireder than usual and I suspected that he came there regularly."

"Who?"

"You sure you want to know?"

"Trip!"

"It was ... Major Hayes."

Malcolm gasped.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. I guess he was worried. He really didn't say anything?"

"Nothing. He hardly seemed to notice I'm back the other day."

"Maybe you should talk to him."

"Yeah, maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

The chime on his office door rang. Malcolm opened at once. Major Hayes entered the room.

"You wanted to see me, sir."

Hayes stood perfectly straight.

"At ease, Major. It is about something rather ... personal."

Hayes looked at him carefully but didn't relax.

"Major ... I was wondering ... I wanted to ..."

'Pull yourself together, Reed', he chided himself. Just say it.

"I wanted to say thank you for looking after me while I was in the coma. And I wanted to ask if there is a reason why you didn't tell me."

Calling Hayes' expression scared would be an understatement. He looked like he would jump out of the next airlock to get out of this situation.

"Sir, I'm not sure I understand. Why would I do that?"

"That's what I'm asking you."

"And who told you I did that?"

"Let's say someone was very observant."

"Sir, you are my superior officer. It is possible that I asked Doctor Phlox about you when I was in sickbay."

"So you didn't explicitly come to see me?"

"If I made that impression, I apologize."

"I don't want you to be sorry. I'd like to know why."

"As I said, I was concerned."

"So nothing more I should know."

Hayes hesitated a moment to answer.

"No, sir."

"Very well, Major. I'm sorry I have wasted your time then."

"No, problem, Sir."

\----------

"Trip, how sure are you about what you saw in sickbay? I mean Hayes visiting me."

"I'm sure I saw him there.", Trip said with his mouth full of pasta.

"And you are sure he was there to see me?"

Malcolm stretched his neck to have a look at Hayes on one of the other tables in the mess hall. He had a hard time imagine him sitting by someone's bed.

"He sat by your bed."

"I asked him, he said he just dropped by when he was in sickbay anyway."

Trip was silent for a moment, thinking.

"I think he had a padd there and was working. I can't say for sure, the curtains were half closed. But he had something in his hand."

"You're sure?"

"Pretty much, yeah. He said it was nothing?"

Malcolm nodded. Somehow he had a feeling it was more to this than Hayes admitted.

\----------

Malcolm entered the gym.

"Good evening, Major."

"Good evening, sir."

Malcolm watched Hayes beating the punching bag while he was warming up. Then he made a decision.

"I could use a sparring partner. If you're up for it."

Hayes looked at him.

"I promise, no bruised kidney."

"Very well, sir."

They started easy, kicking and punching at each other. Then Malcolm threw the first real punch.

"You lied."

"Excuse me?"

Malcolm took another swing at Hayes and hit.

"After I couldn't get anything out of Phlox, I checked the logs."

Hayes fought back, now clearly angry.

"You did what?"

"The security database has been accessed seven times from sickbay while I was in that coma. Com logs revealed that you answered four calls from there. Sometimes in the middle of the night."

The words were just out of his mouth when Hayes' fist connected with his jaw.

"You had no right to do that!"

"What am I supposed to do, when you lie to me?"

He ducked and averted another hit.

"Tell me why?"

Hayes didn't answer. He attacked once more. He was really angry now. Malcolm countered the attack easily.

"Why, Major?"

Malcolm struggled for air, when he hit the mat. Hayes had knocked him off his feet and held him down.

"Why?"

The question was swallowed when Hayes bent down and kissed him. Somehow that kiss answered all the questions. The kiss stopped as suddenly as it had started. Hayes got up hastily.

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK."

"No, it's not. Please excuse me."

Hayes almost run from the gym and left Malcolm very confused. But at least he had his answer now.


	4. Chapter 4

Malcolm stood in the door to Hayes' quarters.

"Sir, how can I help you?"

"You could start with letting me in. I brought something to drink."

"Why?"

"We have something to talk about, don't you think?"

Hayes stepped aside and Malcolm entered the room. He sat his bottle on the table.

"Do you have glasses?"

"Sir, I would prefer not to talk about it. I apologize for my inappropriate behavior. It was inexcusable."

"A little warning would have been nice. But surely nothing that calls for a court martial. So what about the glasses?"

Hayes looked around helplessly. Then he sighed and got two glasses from a shelf. Malcolm poured the drinks.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I couldn't possibly tell you the truth."

"But now that I know it... "

"Please, sir. This is already embarrassing enough."

"But that's why I'm here, to make it less embarrassing."

"Sir, if you want to make this easier for me, let's pretend it never happened."

"But ..."

"Please."

\----------

Trip shook his head disbelievingly. Malcolm had told him about his conversation with Hayes. He watched Hayes while he watched Malcolm shoot. They would make a strange couple to say the least. Was Hayes aware of how he looked at Malcolm right now? Like a dog who was told not to touch the sausage in front of him.  
Malcolm finished and handed the phaser riffle back to Hayes. There was the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. For Malcolm in public almost an outburst, especially when MACOs are around.

\----------

Corporal Richards was about to get his jacket and leave the armory. It had taken him a while to figure out what was wrong with his superior. First he was wondering why he looked more tired than usual. Then he noticed that Hayes rushed through his meals and vanished. Being a MACO following him to find out what's going on was easy. Hayes had gone to sickbay every day after duty. It didn't take much to add two and two together and figure out it was about Reed. And being a good observer he noticed the way Hayes looked at Reed. He could only assume why he didn't make a move on him. One or two reasons came to mind.  
Right now Reed left the armory and Hayes looked at the closed door for a while.

"You would like to bang their heads together ..."

Richards turned around and saw Commander Tucker.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Ah, nothing Corporal, I'm sorry."

"Where you talking about Major Hayes and Lieutenant Reed, sir?"

Tucker laughed at that.

"Well, to be honest, yes."

"And why would you like to bang their heads together, sir?"

"Nothing, really, I was just talking to myself."

"There is something going on between them, doesn't it, sir?"

"And how do you know about that?"

"I'm a MACO, it's my job to know what's going on around me."

"Maybe, there is a better way then banging their heads together. But I'm going to need a little help with that."

"Count me in, sir."


	5. Chapter 5

"Malcolm, come in."

"Captain, you wanted to see me."

"Yes. I checked the list with crew members going on shore leave. I couldn't find your name on that list."

"I didn't apply for shore leave, sir."

"And why not?"

"I think, I don't need a vacation."

"And I think you desperately need one. Malcolm you were in a coma for two weeks. And you worked hard."

"That's true, sir. But anyway, I prefer to stay on the ship."

"Malcolm, go on vacation. That's an order."

\----------

"Major, come in."

"You wanted to see me, sir."

"Yes. I checked the list with crew members going on shore leave. I couldn't find your name on that list."

"I didn't apply for shore leave, sir."

"And why not?"

"It is more important that my men have the possibility, sir."

"And I think you have the same right for some time off. And you worked very hard, Major."

"Thank you, sir. But Risa is not my kind of place, I will be perfectly fine one the ship."

"Major, go on vacation. That's an order."


	6. Chapter 6

With an audible sigh Hayes entered the room. The Captain had insisted to make some arrangements for him. He booked a room for two nights. He had to follow orders, even when they were as ridiculous as this one.  
He placed his bag in the corner and looked around. There was a big bed, a small bathroom, a table with chairs and there was a balcony. He had to admit the view was beautiful. The beach was directly in front of the hotel and he could see the ocean. Maybe he could go swimming. When he was forced to take a vacation he could spent the time productive and do something for his shape.  
He sat down for a moment. He felt silly.  
Then he heard the door to the room open. He jumped to his feet and stopped dead when he saw who came in. Reed. What was he doing here?

"Sir, I'm sorry. But what are you doing in my room?"

"Major. Well, this is my room."

"That must be a mistake. This is the number the Captain gave me - 1701. And the key fit."

"That is the same number the Captain gave me too. And my key fits too."

That moment Hayes realized that the bed was for two. The Captain had arranged this. Starfleet was nuts, he always knew that. Reed smiled.

"And what are you smiling about, sir?"

"Please, we're on vacation. No 'sir' as long as we're here, OK?"

"You're going to stay?"

"Sure."

"I'm going to leave."

"Please, stay. We should take this opportunity to talk."

"I didn't change my mind."

"Maybe I can change your mind."

The moment Hayes wanted to answer, someone knocked at the door.

"Who's there?" Reed asked.

"Room service. Your dinner is ready, sir."

"Dinner?"

Reed wondered who ordered it. He opened the door.

"I'm sorry, that must be a mistake. This is not for us."

"It is for you, sir. Malcolm Reed and Jeremiah Hayes?"

"That's us, but who ordered it?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but that is confidential."

Reed smiled again. He had one or two people in mind who could have done this.

"Would you like to eat at the balcony, sir?"

"That would be fine, thank you."

After the man left, Reed turned to Hayes.

"Come on, let's eat."

He sat down. Hayes didn't move.

"Come on, sit down. Can't hurt."

Hayes looked really uncomfortable. He took one step towards the table and stopped again.

"I really don't think that's appropriate."

"We're just eating together. We've done this many times before in the mess hall."

"That's different, sir."

"No 'sir', remember? Call me Malcolm."

"That's even more inappropriate."

But Hayes slowly moved closer. Finally he sat down. They started eating. At first no one spoke. Then Reed decided to give it another try.

"You have to admit the risean food is good, don't you think?"

"It's decent enough, I think. What do you think are these?"

Hayes showed him some small berries which looked a little like blueberries.

"I have seen them in the database when I researched Risa. I can't remember the name but if I'm not mistaken they are an ... aphrodisiac."

Hayes raised his eyebrows.

"Then I better skip those."

"Maybe you should try them."

Malcolm pierced deliberately slowly one berry with his fork and looked Hayes in the eyes when he took it into his mouth.

"It's not bad."

Hayes swallowed.

"Why are you doing that?"

"I try to loosen the tense atmosphere. And since it is pretty much clear that there is a mutual attraction between us ..."

"Wait a minute, mutual?"

"I thought about it a lot. I never considered you a compatible ... partner. But since you have these feelings for me, I thought maybe it is worth exploring that idea."

"Sir ..."

"Malcolm. Remember?"

"Even if I wanted to. I'm not allowed to."

"I would interpret the fact that we're sitting here together as permission."

Hayes realized he was right. The Captain had obviously set this up. He was uncertain what to do. He wanted Reed, even when he was ashamed to admit it. After a while he aimed his fork at one of the blue berries. He looked at Reed and saw him smile when he ate it.


	7. Chapter 7

After dinner Malcolm and Hayes sat together on a bench at the balcony with a drink. Malcolm felt a little nervous. The idea of pulling Hayes in for a kiss and spend the rest of the night doing very indecent things between the sheets, became more and more appealing. He always had been attracted to men but he never dared to do something about it. So he wasn't quite sure what to do. Finally he decided to get up, get another drink and when he came back he sat down so close to Hayes that their bodies touched.

He watched Malcolm as he poured himself another drink. He didn't understand himself and his feelings. He was never interested in men. On the contrary he considered that disgusting. But since he had that fight with Malcolm things had changed. He remembered Malcolm holding him down and spit the words at him

"You were looking at my hands, when you should have been looking at my eyes."

He surely had imagined the subtext. But he wanted to be touched by Malcolm again. He realized Reed was a decent guy. One he could imagine having around more. And he had been scared Malcolm would die in that accident. That was the moment he realized he might have fallen in love.  
Now he was sitting here with him and didn't know what to do. Then Malcolm came back with a new drink and sat down right next to him. The urge to touch him became overwhelming.

The kiss tasted good. That first one in the gym didn't count, it was short and hasty. Now he had time to really be aware of how soft these lips were. And how playful that tongue invited his over to join it.

That bed was awesome. The surface was incredibly soft it was like lying on a cloud. Everything on Risa seemed to be designed to maximize pleasure. He heard Reed's low voice.

"You have to help me a little."

"Help you? With what?"

"Well, how to do this with a guy."

"I wouldn't know. It's my first time."

"Really? I assumed ..."

"No, I've never been interested ... before you."

"I'm flattered. We'll figure it out."

They were both a little clumsy stripping each other off their clothes. That was when Malcolm really noticed that Hayes was out of uniform. He wore the usual brown shirt but black pants and no jacket. It was almost a shame to strip it off since it looked good. But what he discovered beneath compensated for it.

Malcolm slowly closed his fingers around Hayes' hard dick. 'Why are you so shy?', he asked himself. 'You know what feels good. Just do it.' So he imagined what he liked when he had his own cock in hand. Apparently that wasn't so wrong. Hayes pressed his lips together and his pulse speed up.

Kissing that flat, male chest felt very strange. But Malcolm seemed to like what he was doing so he continued his exploration. Should he lick his nipples? Women liked that. Most of them at least. 'Try and error', he thought and let the tip of his tongue play with the sensitive skin. He felt Malcolm intensify his efforts down at his cock.

His fingertips memorized every detail of Hayes' skin. He found a few scars and many muscles. Suddenly he felt the urge to get as much skin in direct contact as possible. He got on top of Hayes and pressed his body against the one under him. For a while they were just rubbing against each other.

"Jeremiah?"

"Call me Joss."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like that better. And it is easier to moan."

Malcolm laughed at that.

"I guess I will be moaning it tonight."

"Possibly."

"Joss, do you want to ... you know ... make love to me?"

"Well ... this is new for both of us. Maybe we should settle for something a little ... easier."

Malcolm smiled a little relieved. He reached between them and started to take both theirs cocks into his hand.

"Something like this?"

"That ... is a pretty good start."

He loved how Hayes' voice sounded when he was aroused. He wondered how many people had that privilege to hear that voice. He guessed not many. And he felt proud to be one of them.  
When they both came almost at the same time it was Hayes moaning Malcolm's name.

\----------

When he woke up, Malcolm felt a little disoriented at first. He was not used to wake up wrapped around someone else. Then he remembered who he held held in his arms. He placed several kisses on Hayes neck. The man in his arms moved.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

Pressing himself against Hayes made Malcolm hard. Rubbing himself against that butt felt good. He let his dick slip between Hayes' ass cheeks.

"Malcolm, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I just ..."

Malcolm moved his cock in the crack up and down.

"I just ... that feels so good."

"Just don't take the wrong turn."

"I won't, I promise."

Malcolm took Hayes cock in his hand and jerked him off in the same rhythm he moved his cock between the cheeks. I didn't take long and he came.

"Damn, that was good."

"Malcolm if you don't mind."

"Sorry."

He continued stroking Hayes deliberately slowly. Hayes got on his back.

"Malcolm, faster, please."

"No."

"Bastard."

Malcolm laughed. He sensed Hayes was very close and took pity and increased speed. He watched Hayes' face while he came. He considered seeing someone climax very intimate.

"You got my ass all sticky."

Malcolm laughed.

"Well, sorry about that. I guess we both need a shower."

Hayes looked at the man he had spent the night with. He asked himself what he was worrying about. He finally got what he wanted all those months.

\----------

Over the day they made a compromise between doing nothing and working out the whole time. They went swimming, although Malcolm preferred to stay at the beach. They had lunch in a very good restaurant. They spend some time lying in the sun and they exchanged some shy kisses when no one was looking.  
In the evening they had dinner at the balcony again. This time it didn't feel quite so awkward to get closer and move to the bed.

\----------

Hayes had always had an oral fixation. He loved pleasuring women with his tongue and he loved a good blowjob. And he loved kissing. Deep, passionate kisses. He did just that with Malcolm when he got that idea to see if Malcolm reacted as good to his tongue as his ex-girlfriends had. But he was a little scared. This was something he never had considered doing before. On the contrary, nothing had turned him off quite like a guy sucking another guys dick. But now he wanted to try this. Hayes slowly kissed his way down Malcolm's stomach. The closer he came to his target the more nervous he got.

"Joss, what are you doing?"

"Not sure yet."

He carefully kissed the inside of Malcolm's thigh. He took the hard dick in his hand and when he started licking around the tip, he heard Malcolm sigh. He let his tongue move over the sensitive skin before he took the head into his mouth. A strange sensation but Malcolm seemed to like it. His hips started moving under him.

Malcolm was in heaven. Hayes grew bolder in his efforts. He skillfully licked and sucked him. Where the hell did he learn that? He felt that he was getting close.

"Joss, you better stop."

Hayes actually stopped.

"Forgive me when I don't finish this with my mouth. Maybe another time."

"I'd never have thought you would do that at all."

"Are you complaining?"

He saw the twinkle in Hayes' eyes and knew he was joking.

"Not at all, on the contrary."

He said the last part with a seductive undertone in his voice. Malcolm wondered if he should reciprocate. But before he could finish that thought he felt Hayes hand around his cock, pressing it against his own. With exactly the right amount of pressure Hayes moved his hand up and down. Since he was already close, Malcolm couldn't stand that sweet torture very long. They moved their hips against each other, it felt almost like fucking.  
Hayes pushed his tongue deep into Malcolm's mouth and increased the speed of his movements. It seemed his little experiment had aroused him very much, he even came before Malcolm.

When they lay in each others arms afterwards, Malcolm said softly

"I could get used to this."


	8. Chapter 8

Malcolm waited until the others left the room after target practice.

"Joss, are you doing something tonight?"

"No."

"How about dinner and then a drink in my quarters."

"I don't think, that's a good idea."

Malcolm didn't expect that. After that wonderful shore leave he thought Hayes would like to spend time with him.

"Why not?"

"Sir, I ..."

"Sir? Are we back to sir now? Why?"

"What happened on Risa was a mistake."

"No, it wasn't. I ..."

That moment Corporal Cole came back into the room.

"Joss, please, let's talk about that tonight. Come to my quarters at 21:00 hours. Please."

He send him a pleading look and hoped he would come.

\----------

At 21:20 hours he was sure Hayes wouldn't come. He had started drinking alone, washing down his disappointment. He should have seen this coming. With this MACO things were never easy. At 21:23 he heard his chime.

"Malcolm, I'm sorry. I didn't know if I should come or not."

"What made you change your mind?"

"This with us can't work. We work together."

"I admit it is not easy. But I think we're both disciplined enough to make this work."

"Malcolm, if the crew finds out about us. I slept with my superior officer. If my people did that, I'd punish them."

"Are you aware how many people were involved to make this shore leave happen?"

"What? More than the Captain?"

"Oh yes. It was Trip and Corporal Richards who came up with this plan. Trip went to the Captain and asked him to give us the order and book the same room for us. Richards made sure we were on different shuttlepods that day. McKenzie ordered the dinner, according to Richards she has the best taste when it comes to food. Hawkins was at the hotel and checked when we arrived and gave the kitchen the call to deliver the dinner in time so we had no chance to escape before it arrives."

Hayes was speechless.

"You have to admit they did a fine job. You can be proud of your team. It was a real MACO operation."

Hayes turned around and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

"Joss, come back!"

Malcolm was running after Hayes down the corridor.

"Would you please be silent!"

Hayes looked around if someone had heard them.

"Why are you running away?"

Malcolm asked ignoring the fact that two ensigns just walked around the corner. They gave the two men some strange looks but didn't say anything.

"Malcolm, please."

"We could have discussed this in my quarters."

"There is nothing to discuss. Please Malcolm, leave me alone."

"Joss..."

"Malcolm! Please."

Malcolm watched Hayes walk away. How could he convince this stubborn MACO that everything was alright?

\----------

Hayes looked up from his padd when he heard the chime from his office door.

"Come in."

Corporal McKenzie entered the room.

"Corporal, what is it?"

"Sir, I have to report something."

"And what is that, Corporal?"

"A member of your team is behaving irrational and keeps ignoring the consequences for his physical and mental health."

Hayes got up from his chair. That sounded serious.

"And who are you talking about."

"Major Hayes, Sir."

He stared at her disbelievingly.

"Corporal, if this is supposed to be funny ..."

"Sir, I'm deadly serious. The Major is obviously not sleeping and eating enough. He is depressed. And he is ignoring the obvious solution for his problems."

"You are out of line, Corporal."

She stood even more straight than before.

"Yes, Sir. I apologize, Sir."

"I will do us both a favor and pretend this conversation didn't happen. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

She turned around and was about to open the door.

"Corporal ..."

She stopped and looked back.

"Yes, sir?"

"That obvious solution you were talking about. What did you mean?"

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted."

"He should grab a bottle of good booze and move his ass to Lieutenant Reed's quarters."

\----------

The door chimed. Hayes stood from his chair and opened the door to his office.

"Corporal McKenzie, please come in."

"Thank you, sir."

"Corporal, I wanted to apologize for the way I threw you out of my office the other day. I overreacted."

"Thank you, sir. But you were right to do so."

"Maybe. Just watch your tongue in future, OK?"

"Gladly, sir."

"Very well. Since you're already here, we can discuss that drill next week ..."

"Sir. With your permission..."

"What now?"

"May I ask one question?"

"Go ahead."

"Did you follow my advice?"

Hayes thoughts returned to last night in Malcolm's quarters. He remembered Malcolm pressing him down on the bunk kissing him senseless.

"I take it, that means you forgive me?", he had said to Malcolm.

"Yes, I forgive you... But I'll have your ass for it."

Hayes remembered fighting that idea at first. Then he let Malcolm's seductive fingers convince him to give up the sanctity of his butt. He remembered himself gasping when Malcolm pushed into him. He still felt embarrassed about that. The walls weren't too thick. What if someone had heard that? Heard him saying things like "Yes, right there! Malcolm, please, don't stop." when his lover had finally found that magic spot inside him. He had never been so loud during sex. But he had never had a dick in his ass before too.

He felt himself blush at the memory.

"Corporal, I'm thankful for what you and the others did. But don't put it over the top."

McKenzie smiled. That change of color in her superior's face answered her question.

"Yes, sir."

He turned around to sit at his desk. And his thoughts returned to last night. When he had Malcolm promised a revenge. He would get Malcolm back for fucking him. Oh yes. He was glad McKenzie couldn't see his smile.

END


End file.
